


An Unequal Trade

by AgapeAnthos



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100 word chapters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Not Beta Read, Pantsing, Rare Pairings, hiashi is a dick, inconsistent updates, kakahina - Freeform, not a drabble collection, tags added as we go, where this stops nobody knows, will probably change the title later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgapeAnthos/pseuds/AgapeAnthos
Summary: Hinata realizes she has a gift for hearing things she wasn't supposed to hear. Kakashi realizes she has a gift for improving any bargain.rare!pair, kakahina.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was started on a whim because there's not enough kakahina in the world. The story is as of yet still unplanned. Aiming to have each chapter/section at 100 words exactly.

Hinata stood outside the door to her father's office, chakra signature dampened at the sound of agitated voices from within.

"You don't realize what you're doing, Hatake - I'll bring this before the council!"

"And I'll explain how you plan to bend Konoha to your will, using your teenage daughter. She's a child, Hiashi. Even if she wasn't - marrying an heir? That's too much power for any clan."

The sliding door rattled as it slammed open. Hinata startled but remained silent. Kakashi, wearing his haori, stood in the doorway, cold gaze meeting her frightened one. "And Hiashi - that's Hokage-sama to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hanabi. The pieces clicked together faster than her conscious mind could follow. Hyuuga elders on the council. The Fourth Shinobi war. The failed Uchiha coup. A spy within the Hokage's home. 

A Hyuuga-made political vice during the tenuous post-war peacetime rebuilding of Konohagakure.

Hinata's stomach churned. Before even realizing she opened her mouth, the words escaped - "Take me."

Kakashi's sharp gaze narrowed.

When he didn't speak, Hinata bolstered her courage. "I'll do it. Take me instead."

Hinata could see Kakashi's mental gears turning. Her father stood, looking over Kakashi's shoulder, his gaze considering.

"I accept."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. We'll begin preparations."


End file.
